Lord Quintus Jarol
Lord Quintus Jarol, or simply Lord Jarol, is an Imperial noble and owner of the Jarol Estate. He is the first assassination target given to the Vestige by Speaker Terenus, as murdering him will prove their devotion to the Dark Brotherhood. Interactions Signed in Blood Speaker Terenus gives the Vestige the task of assassinating Lord Quintus Jarol to prove their devotion to the Dark Brotherhood. Once they enter Jarol Estate, a conversation will be heard between Quintus, Governor Fortunata ap Dugal, and Count Carolus Aquilarios Governor Fortunata ap Dugal: "Seriously, Quintus, I appreciate you providing a safe place for our meeting, but you couldn't have straightened up a bit before we got here?" Lord Quintus Jarol: "My apologies, Governor Fortunata, but there's no safer place south of Varen's Wall than right here―vermin notwithstanding." Count Carolus Aquilarios: "I don't know, Fortunata. This place seems to suit you." Fortunata ap Dugal: "That's no way to speak to your betters, Count Carolus. Speaking of which, when are you going to finally turn Kvatch over to a proper ruler? Your people deserve so much greater than you." Quintus Jarol: "My lord and lady, please! We have a more pressing concern and it affects us all!" Fortunata ap Dugal: "Careful, Quintus. I won't be spoken to in such a manner. But you're right. The Dark Brotherhood grows stronger and threatens everything we've built here." Quintus Jarol: "I forgot to mention. Primate Artorius sends his regrets, but Cathedral business forced him to remain in Kvatch. He indicates that he will support whatever we decide." Fortunata ap Dugal: "I rule Anvil with an iron glove, but you let that glorified priest walk all over Kvatch, Count Carolus." Carolus Aquilarios: "I govern while Artorius handles spiritual matters and the Cathedral's defenders, the Order of the Hour. I've allowed them to patrol Kvatch until the murderer is apprehended." Quintus Jarol: "Haven't the last few murder victims been suspected members of the Dark Brotherhood? Perhaps if we do nothing, this murderer will solve our problem for us." Carolus Aquilarios: "I refuse to allow a vigilante to freely stalk the streets of my city. That's why I allowed Artorius to expand the Order of the Hour's authority." Fortunata ap Dugal: "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you and Artorius were building an army. Should I be worried, my dear Count?" Quintus Jarol: "Count Carolus, can we at least get your assurance that the Order will return to the Cathedral once this threat is resolved?" Carolus Aquilarios: "Primate Artorius gave me his word, and I give you mine." Fortunata ap Dugal: "And why should I trust either of them, Quintus? What good is their word when I find the Order at Anvil's walls." Carolus Aquilarios: "That won't happen, Fortunata. We're not as ambitious and ruthless as you." Fortunata ap Dugal: "Despite his holy station, Artorius is a man. He has the same needs and desires as any other." After nearing the meeting area of the leaders, Commander Pelletus will inform them that you have infiltrated the estate. Jarol will run towards the hidden docks leading out to the ocean. Commander Pelletus: "Lord Quintus! Intruders have penetrated the estate. We need to move the three of you immediately!" Quintus Jarol: "Do not be alarmed, my friends. We've prepared for any contingency. Commander, secure the halls. Make sure no one follows us!" Pelletus: "Of course, my lord. We'll find the intruders." After nearing Jarol's location, he will say "Well done, my soldiers! The Governor and the Count have departed safely." and "Show yourself, assassin! Or are you another one of those Brotherhood cowards who prefers to strike from the shadows?" Quintus can either be killed by a number of attacks, or for an extra bonus, executing him swiftly with the Blade of Woe. Once he is dead, the player must leave the estate. Trivia *He is the author of Lord Jarol's Deep Thoughts and Letter to the Withered Rose. **In his Deep Thoughts book, Quintus implies that he and Fortunata ap Dugal have a sexual relationship. **In the Withered Rose letter, Quintus mentions that his grandfather smuggled goods to Anvil using underground tunnels. Appearances * ru:Лорд Квинтус Джарол Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Characters